


Momentary Lapse

by tommygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Twilight (season 2), Gibbs pulls Tony aside to explain something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentary Lapse

"That was possibly the stupidest thing you've ever done, DiNozzo," Gibbs said, smacking Tony on the back of the head and leading him into the elevator.

Tony prepared himself for a reaming when Gibbs hit the emergency button, stopping the elevator in its track, but instead found himself pushed against the elevator wall as Gibbs tongue swept into his mouth in a hungry kiss. Not exactly what Tony was expecting, especially at work, but that didn't stop Tony from sliding his arms around Gibbs and pulling him closer, moaning into the kiss.

Gibbs' hands moved methodically up-and-down Tony's back, making it that much more impossible to think. This was totally unfair. Tony knew it couldn't go any further. They were at work, in the middle of a case, with things to be done. How was he supposed to do his job, mock McGee, and annoy Kate when all he was thinking about was getting Gibbs home and into bed?

"Uh, boss?" Tony replied, pushing Gibbs back a little to get a good look at him. This was so not how Gibbs, _Mr. This Is between Us and Stays That Way_, behaved. Maybe he was possessed? Tony really hoped not. The day was already bad enough without getting pea soup vomited all over him. He also couldn't deny that he really wanted Gibbs to kiss him like that _without_ the devil making him do it. "You're not a peapod Gibbs, are you?"

Gibb's eyes bore into him with anger and something else that Tony couldn't quite make out. "This isn't one of your stupid movies. You could've gotten killed out there. You're not a hundred percent yet. You shouldn't even have been out there, DiNozzo. I should've forced you take your full medical leave."

Tony met Gibbs' gaze and glared at him. There were a lot of things Tony was willing to go along with. Hell, there were a lot of things Tony would willingly take the blame for, but he knew he was a good agent. He felt fine and his team needed him - so there was no question where he belong. And Tony wasn't going to apologize for saving McGee and Kate's lives by being there. He crossed his arms and said, "I'm fine."

"You almost weren't." Tony stared at him, unsure what to say. Gibbs continued, "First you get the plague and then you nearly get blown up. What am I going to do with you?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? Because I have some—"

Gibbs kissed him again quickly and turned around to hit the elevator button. He asked, "Are you okay?"

"Like I said. Fine."

"Good. You better stay that way."

"Got it, boss."

As the doors of the elevator opened, Gibbs caught Tony's stare and said, "I mean it, Tony."

Tony nodded and tried to hide the smile on his face. It would only get him a slap to the back of the head and a lot of questions from Kate and McGee. Instead, Tony rolled his eyes and said, "Says the man with the deranged lunatic after him."

**Author's Note:**

> written for fandom stocking


End file.
